Mero Mero no Mi
The Mero Mero no Mi, also known as the Mero Mero Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows a range of attacks that uses emotions of lust or perversion to transform them into stone. "Meromero" is an onomatopeia of "to fall down drunk", including being overcome with emotion such as love or lust. In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Love-Love Fruit “FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 410”. It belonged to the Tenryuubito who fed it to Boa Hancock. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Hancock, is that the user is able to transform those who have fallen in love with her into stone in varying degrees by using their "dirty thoughts". Victims that have been completely turned to stone are incapable of consciousness and susceptible to physical damage unless the user de-petrifies them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 521, Hancock reveals to Luffy she can de-petrify anyone she turned into stone. Petrification can also be achieved through physically striking an opponent, although the only area that is turned to stone is the contacted area, as opposed to the entire body. Inanimate objects are also susceptible to the fruit's power. While the fruit's powers, specifically the aforementioned technique, use the focused lust of a user's victim to fuel the petrification, if the intended targets have no lust towards the user, then the powers are nullified. This can be achieved either by being distracted by other emotions, such as pain and fear, or by simply lacking lust to begin with. Monkey D. Luffy is the only character seen immune to the effects, though he believed the attack aimed at him to be an attack from Foxy's Noro Noro no Mi. Later, it was revealed that Luffy's immunity was due to Usopp, who has a bad influence on Luffy, not being around. Other than that, this fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Hancock uses this Devil Fruit power to petrify her victims. However, the contradictory story that her fellow Kuja are given is that she and her sisters killed a gorgon and were "cursed". The gorgon gave each sister a set of eyes on their backs. Whenever anyone sees the back of her and her sisters, they turn to stone. This story is actually a lie, concocted to hide her shameful past of slavery at the hands of the Tenryuubito. Hancock's Devil Fruit was originally fed to her for entertainment purposes only. Hancock uses her ability within a conjunction of any feelings held about her by whomever she wishes to attack. As long as the opponent is not distracted by any other emotions or feelings (such as fear or pain), she can cause anyone of either gender to fall for her, upon which she can activate the full extent of her abilities. This fruit's power is extremely effective, given the fact that Hancock is virtually unmatched in beauty, making just about everyone easily attracted to her. Even without the use of any kind of special technique, Hancock can use her great physical prowess to attack in hand-to-hand combat; however, her Devil Fruit gives her the ability to turn anything she strikes to stone. *'Mero Mero Merrow (メロメロ甘風 (メロウ)):' Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launch a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" (lust) hit by this beam will be turned into a stone statue. The beam's effect can be blocked if the target focuses doesn't have any lust for Hancock, either by focusing on other emotions (as Momonga) or simply being ignorant (as Luffy). Mero Mero Merrow reminds Luffy of Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. This attack seems not to kill targets, but rather put them in a form of stasis, as when Hancock revived the soldiers on the Marine Warship, they kept uttering the end of the sentence they spoke when they were petrified and even carried the same momentum. Unfortunately, any affected persons' body can be destroyed, due to the fact that it is stone. In the FUNimation subs, this technique is called Love-Love Beam “FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 410”. *'Pistol Kiss (銃 (ピストル) キス, ''Pisutoru Kisu):' Hancock is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. The effect of this attack is unknown, but it was effective against Luffy, capable of shooting him out of the sky. *'Awaken (目覚めよ, Mezameyo):' Hancock blows a kiss, and forms several small hearts, at a person or persons previously turned to stone by ''Mero Mero Merrow, in order to turn them back to normal. *'Slave Arrow (虜の矢 (スレイブアロー) ''Sureibu Arō):' Hancock breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart, similar to her Pistol Kiss, but much-bigger; she then pulls the heart with her hand and hundreds of arrows shoot out to barrage her opponent(s) and turn them into stone, making this move particularly-difficult to evade. This technique not only petrifies anyone and anything that it hits, but somehow manages to freeze them in place, regardless of whether or not they were in motion or not (even if they were falling down when they were hit), to the extent that she stopped cannonballs in their tracks. *'Perfume Femur (芳香脚 (パフューム・フェムル) Pafyūmu Femuru):''' Hancock does a hand-stand and spins around in order to deliver a series of kicks. Anything she hits, including inanimate objects such as swords and animate objects such as people, instantly turn into stone and, in turn, break from the force of her kicks. Trivia *The Mero Mero no Mi's ability to turn people to stone was based off of the mythic Gorgon's ability to turn its victims to stone upon looking directly at them. *It's implied that the fruit is the cause of the unnatural charm Hancock has on most regardless of age, gender, and species. See also *Love - Wikipedia article on love. *Lust - Wikipedia article on lust. *Medusa - Wikipedia article on the mythological creature Hancock becomes similar to with her abilities. *Petrification - Wikipedia article on petrification. References de:Mero Mero no Mi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia